You're Beautiful
by WildWriter95
Summary: A collection of One-Shots inspired by songs that I love. STORY 3 PART 1: Merlin is a bad boy who doesn't follow the rules. Arthur meets Merlin and cannot help the attraction that brings these two together. But when Arthur sees a different side to Merlin he doesn't know what to think! RATED M FOR LEMONS! ALLL MERTHUR STORIES!
1. Story 1: You're Beautiful

**Hello Merlin Readers,**

**This story is a bunch of one-shots inspired by different songs, all of them with be Merthur so if you don't like don't read.**

**I DON'T OWN MERLIN - EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONGS - THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL ARTISTS.**

**So I hope you like these one-shots.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**You're Beautiful**

**INSPIRED BY YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL - JAMES BLUNT**

**SUMMARY: While Arthur is on his way to work he sees the most beautiful man he ever sees on the train. However he doesn't know what to do. He can only hope that he will see this man again.**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
He smiled at me on the subway.  
He was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**  
**You're beautiful, it's true.**  
**I saw your face in a crowded place,**  
**And I don't know what to do,**  
**'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

I sighed heavily as I finally got a seat on the train. I had to shove my way past a few people to get it, and I might have gotten a few glares and angry grumbles at me but I didn't care, my back hurt from carrying my damn computer and I needed to sit. I sat squashed in between an elderly man who was reading the newspaper, squinting at the words in front of him, and a woman holding her three year old toddler on her lap. The kid was screaming, unhappy that he couldn't get down. Normally I would avoid the screaming kids but today I didn't care, I needed a seat.

Running my hand through my hand I lent back against my seat, it squeaked as I moved and attempted to get comfortable for the rest of my trip, another 45 minutes. I had already been stuck on the crowded train for the past half an hour, squashed between people who stunk like they hadn't had a shower in days and people who had way too much perfume on. I also had to avoid some teenage girls who had been giggling and smiling at me since she got on the train, she had purposely gotten herself squashed against me, her ass pushing against my crotch. It was easy to see that she didn't need to be standing that close, apparently she thought she could get in with an older guy. Too bad for her, I wasn't interested in her type, I was interested in those who had a hard strong body and a tight hole that I could shove myself into.

I groaned as I thought about it, I hadn't gotten laid in almost seven months and with all the stress at my job I could really use a decent lay. However I didn't have the time to go out and pick someone up, and I know your probably thinking, why not call someone, well one I don't sleep with anyone more than once, unless I am in a relationship with them. Having a fuck buddy can just cause more issues than it can solve, many of my friends had ended up with the downside of fuck buddies, my best mate Lance had ended up with a stalker, seven months she followed him until finally he had enough and had a restraining order placed against her. It was only then that she realised what she was doing was considered stalking and backed right off. We never even saw her again.

Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I sighed heavily as we came to another stop. It was one of the more popular stops so a whole group of people climbed off, including the woman with the screaming kid, the teenage girl and the old man. The train was now only half empty and I stretched out my legs again. The doors to the train closed and the train began to move again. Leaning my head back against the window I closed my eyes, thinking about what I needed to get done today so I could have my weekend to relax and not work overtime like they last two weekends.

However my thoughts were interrupted when the most amazing sound reached my ears. Opening my eyes I lifted my head and looked around. Down at the opposite end of the carriage sat the most handsome boy, well man, or boy I guess, he didn't look any older than 18 but you never knew. He had the widest smile on his face and he was laughing. Staring at this man I had to shift my bag to cover the major hard on I was suddenly supporting. I groaned softly. This man, he had black hair, as dark as raven feathers, the deepest of blue eyes - you could probably fall into the ocean if you stared into them long enough and his ears, oh my god his ears, they were too big for his face but they were completely adorable and made him even more appealing.

I didn't realise until his eyes connected with mine that I was staring. He smiled at me and I gasped in shock that I had been caught staring and looked away. I heard him laugh again but not as loud. It was then I noticed the taller man sitting beside him. This man looked older and was just as good looking, but that was probably due to the facial hair that he had. The black hair beauty look at the other man and smiled and laughed once more. He laugh was intoxicating. The older man took the boys hand and kissed it gently. My black haired beauty rolled his eyes at the man and pulled his hand away before gently hitting him on the cheek. The older man laughed and I felt the train come to a halt again.

My attention was taken off of the beauty and I realised it was my stop. I jumped up from my seat and walked out of the closest doors. As I stepped out onto the platform I looked around and noticed the boy walking in the opposite direction to me with the other man, the older man's arm thrown over his shoulders. Sighing I knew it was doubtful I would see him ever again but I could only hope.

Turning and walking away from the train I made it to the street and walked the next two blocks to my office, the whole time all I could think about was him.

**-#-#-#-#-#-****-#-#-#-#-#-**

It was three in the afternoon when I sighed heavily. Normally I would be leaving to have my coffee break by now but I wanted to get my work finished. Signing the last page I closed the folder and stood and walked over to the filing cabinet. That was another closed case and another win to add to my list on wins. Slamming the draw closed I walked back over to my desk and dropped in my chair. I rubbed my face when there was a single knock and my door opened. My half-sister Morgana strolled in and smiled brightly at me "hello brother dear, how are we today?" she asked brightly as she dropped into my couch near my door

"Tired Morgana, and I don't have time for chit chat so what can I do for you?" She sighed

"Oh so polite are we dear brother." I frowned at her and she sighed "ok, ok, I'll get to the point. Father wants you to come over for dinner tonight, he wants to apologize for what happened with Vivian and her father. He wants to make it up to you, plus my mother is making your favourite." I frowned

"I'll pass." She huffed

"Oh come on Arthur, its been over twelve months since you spoke to him, and you two have been forcing me into the middle of your fight, using me to send messages, I'm not a fucking owl. I don't see why you can't just make up, both say your sorry and move on." I sighed

"Because if I say I'm sorry I am giving him control of my life again, and for one I'm not sorry and you know I don't lie Morgana, so when I told our father that I wouldn't be marrying Vivian countless times, but they still continued to the plan to wedding, it was me saying I'm not a child. I get to decided who I want to marry, so you can tell our father to shove his apology up his ass because I know he will still try to get me to marry Vivian and it isn't gonna happen." Morgana nodded

"Is it just the fact that she doesn't have a dick one of the reason why you don't wanna marry her?" I nodded

"Yes that is one among many, and you can tell our father and Vivian and Vivian's father that as well, maybe that will help them see the light." I opened the next file on my desk and Morgana walked over to me, she lent on my desk and stared at me. I ignored her as I started going over all the details on the file making sure they were correct. Morgana stayed in the same position for ten minutes until I cracked and yelled at her "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?" She smiled

"You met someone." I frowned

"What?" She laughed

"I can see it, the snark you were just giving me doesn't come out unless you have gotten a little confidence boost and that doesn't happen to you unless two things have happened and either you got laid, which I seriously doubt since your a workaholic or two you met someone, so who is he?" I sighed and shook my head

"I didn't actually meet him." She sat down in the chair

"Explain."

"Fine, on the train this morning I saw him, he was the most beautiful man I had ever seen..." I continued on, explaining to Morgana every detail about my black haired beauty until I couldn't find anymore words to describe him

"So did you get his number?" I shook my head "a name?" I shook it again "did you even talk to the guy?"

"No." She slammed her hands on the desk

"Why the hell not?"

"Well one he was with a guy and for another..." I paused, I was not going to tell Morgana I got a hard on from just looking at him. She would come up with some weird nickname for this guy and constantly tease me about it. "And for another that you don't need to know." Morgana frowned and crossed her arms

"Oh come on Arthur, get some balls, just because a guy is with a guy doesn't mean they are dating." I returned her frown

"They look pretty cosy to me." She rolled her eyes

"Whatever." She stood up "well I better go, shopping to do and all, I will give my mother you love and our father what?" she questioned

"A punch in the face?" I smiled at her. She chuckled and shook her head

"Good day brother, and good luck with boner boy." I groaned as she walked out of my office.

**-#-#-#-#-#-****-#-#-#-#-#-**

An hour later all my work was done, it was just after four so I decided to head home earlier but not before I stopped by my coffee shop. I needed a caffeine hit. Walking around the corner I walked into Milo's Coffee Express. Best coffee around, and they did great hot chips as well. Walking in I dug in my wallet for the money I would need. Stepping in line when I found my change I looked up and my mouth fell open. Behind the coffee machine stood my black haired beauty. Smiling, laughing and working as he went. Talking to each customer as they collected their drink.

I couldn't help but watch him as I waited in line. He was flawless and I don't know how I could have never seen him in here working before. I finally got up to the counter and placed my order when his eyes connected with mine. He smiled at me for a moment and I couldn't help but return it. I hadn't the other worker my money for my coffee and went to take a seat at a table, it was the small table in the corner, hidden away. Placing my table number down I sighed and slid down slightly in my seat. I watched as my black haired beauty worked.

Ten minutes later I was still watching him, he was just perfect. It was than I noticed that he walked around the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. He smiled as he walked over and asked "skinny latte?" I nodded

"Yes thanks." He placed it down along with a napkin beside it. It was then I noticed his name tag, it said "Merlin." I smiled and couldn't help but laugh. He frowned at me

"Is something wrong?" I shook my head

"No its just that your name..." he didn't let me finish

"Oh you find my name funny do you?" I shook my head again, only faster out of worry that I offended him

"No, no, no. It's just that my name is Arthur." His frown disappeared and he bit his lip

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it just that a lot of people use to make fun of my name. You are right though, that is kind of ironic." I nodded

"Yeah, its a pleasure to meet you Merlin." I let the n roll of my tongue as I spoke it

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Arthur, I thought I was going to have to continue to call you train starer in my head, now I have a name to place to the face." I felt my face heat up and Merlin smiled

"I'm sorry about that." Merlin shook his head

"Don't worry about it, its flattering to know I caught your attention."

"Your boyfriend didn't get annoyed?" He frowned

"Boyfriend?" Merlin looked confused

"Yeah the guy you were with on the train?" Realization covered his face

"Oh Gwaine, no he isn't my boyfriend, Gwaine is my best mate, he always acts like I belong to him but I don't, he only does it to get a rise out of his boyfriend." I nodded, glad that I now knew he was single. We were silent for about a minute and I asked

"What time do you get off?" Merlin smiled

"I finish at five, I have a break in ten though, we can sit and talk some more if you'd like?" I nodded

"Yeah that would be great." Merlin smile widened

"Awesome." He turned and walked back to his station. For the next ten minutes all I did was stare and watch Merlin work, my coffee completely forgotten. All I could was think about him and how glad I had been that he was on the market. It was than I realised, Merlin never said he was gay, he could be straight for all I knew. Oh great. Now I had to make sure he was gay before I made a move on him. This could get tricky.

**-#-#-#-#-#-TWO WEEKS LATER-#-#-#-#-#-**

The bell rang as I stepped into the shop and I walked up to the counter. Becky the woman behind the coffee machine smiled at me "afternoon Arthur." I returned her smile

"Hey Becky." She nodded her head to the back room

"He is in the back." I smiled and nodded my thanks. Walking through the door into the staff break room I found Merlin sitting, playing on his phone. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I lent my chin on his shoulder and smiled

"Hey handsome." He chuckled

"Hey there. Your late." I sighed

"I'm sorry work ran later, a woman and husband fighting over their child always gets messy." Merlin smiled and turned to face me

"Oh poor baby, was work hard on you?" I nodded

"Very." I lent down and took his lips with mine, forcing my tongue into his mouth. Merlin groaned in response and wrapped his hand behind my neck pulling me in deeper. We pulled out of the kiss and Merlin against

"Do you want me to make you feel better?" I nodded

"Oh defiantly." He smiled wide and kissed me again. I was so glad Merlin had been the one to make the first move.

**-#-#-#-#-#-****-#-#-#-#-#-**

******You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.**  
**You're beautiful, it's true.**  
**There must be an angel with a smile on her face,**  
**When she thought up that I should be with you.**  
**But it's time to face the truth,**  
**I will never be with you.**

* * *

**So there it is. The first one-shot.**

**Sorry no lemon in this one but maybe soon.**

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate? Want more?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Till Next Time**


	2. Story 2: Always Have, Always Will

**Hello Merlin Readers,**

**This story is a bunch of one-shots inspired by different songs, all of them with be Merthur so if you don't like don't read.**

**I DON'T OWN MERLIN - EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONGS - THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL ARTISTS.**

**So I hope you like these one-shots.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Always Have, Always Will**

**INSPIRED BY I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU - WHITNEY HOUSTON**

**SUMMARY: Merlin has always loved Arthur and too many people it is plainly obvious but Arthur has no idea.  
On the day of Arthur's wedding to Gwen, Arthur finds a letter from Merlin on his desk, telling him that Merlin has always loved him  
and even though he won't be by his side he would always be there for him.  
Is Arthur too late to stop Merlin from leaving?**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way**

**And I... will always love you, ooh**  
**Will always love you**  
**You**  
**My darling, you...**  
**Mmm-mm**

**Bittersweet memories –**  
**That is all I'm taking with me.**  
**So good-bye.**  
**Please don't cry:**  
**We both know I'm not what you, you need**

**And I... will always love you**  
**I... will always love you**  
**You, ooh**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

Sighing I opened my eyes and looked out my window as the sun began to rise. I hadn't gotten much sleep that night as my head had kept me awake, awake of thoughts of the possibilities that were to come to that day. Most I knew would never happen, as much as I would love them too I knew that they wouldn't. Today was the day that I had dreaded for the last three weeks, everything had been arranged quickly as Arthur had been advised by his council and knights that there was no time to waist and that the sooner he married the sooner Camelot would appear stronger to their enemies. A united Camelot, a King who married a servant was a man who feared nothing or no one, someone who was bold enough to do what they wanted wasn't someone you could defeat easily.

I couldn't have been prouder of Arthur, him asking Gwen to marry him was the boldest thing he had done since he had become King. Nothing was holding him back from embracing his destiny anymore, Albion was alive and at peace. I had completed my job, Arthur was King and the whole country was living in peace. No wars, no evil person or sorcerer trying to kill Arthur. Everyone was safe and happy, well not everyone.

Too many people, they could see that I was the only person who wasn't happy. Gaius was one of those people who knew why I was sad, I had been in love with Arthur since I almost lost him to that questing beast. I had never told him or let him know, I tried to hide my feelings and I had, well from him at least. Gaius had confronted me not long after the events of the questing beast and I confessed to him. I knew I couldn't keep it all bottled up, I would have cracked sooner or later. It wasn't long after that that many of my friends had discovered, Lance had been the person I talked with the most about it, but when he died I bottled up most of it again.

It had become harder and harder to keep my feelings hidden as every time I closed my eyes I saw Arthur and he beautiful smile. My dreams were always the perfect moments between Arthur that I wished could have been real but every time I woke up to discover that they weren't my heart would break that little bit more and I decided that I couldn't do this anymore. Arthur didn't need me anymore, with Gwen by his side forever after today he would be a strong man and wouldn't need me to keep him safe, Gwen would be his right arm, his shield and his voice when needed.

I knew my actions were selfish, I had many friends here in Camelot but I couldn't stay here anymore. No one knew but Gaius and he had spent the last week trying to convince me to stay, however he had had no success. Sitting up in my bed I ran my hands through my hair and sighed heavily once more. A knock at my door made me turn my head as in walked Gaius. He sighed and forced a smile "are you ready for today?" I shrugged

"I guess." He crossed his arms over his chest

"You don't have to leave Merlin." I rubbed my face with my hands

"Yes I do, I can't do this anymore, it hurts to much and it will hurt even more knowing that every night the man I love is with another woman, so yes I do have to go Gaius, now please drop it." Gaius sighed and nodded

"Ok fine, by the way a guard just arrived saying Arthur wants you." I nodded and he left me alone.

Sitting on my bed for another moment I took a few deep breaths before I stood and dressed. Once I was, I skipped breakfast not really having an appetite, I quickly made my way to the kitchen, grabbed Arthur's breakfast, before heading to his chambers. I walked in to find Arthur pacing the room. I frowned at him and he looked up at me "where have you been?" he exclaimed

"Getting your breakfast, now sit and eat, you will need it." He sighed and dropped into the chair. I turned and walked over to his bed, making it as he spoke again

"What am I doing Merlin?" I frowned at him again

"What do you mean?"

"Marrying Gwen? We both agreed that we didn't love each other that way, she always loved Lancelot and she loves me more as a friend, I don't understand why she is marrying me?" I sighed

"You are doing it because you need a wife Arthur, you need to have children, plus you need a Queen, someone you can trust more than anyone and that is Gwen."

"I trust you more than Gwen..." he paused, I couldn't help but smile at his words "actually I trust you more than anyone, you are the only person who has never betrayed me before." I sighed

"Well I'm not marrying you." I forced a laugh as I said it, even though I would love nothing more than to be with him

"I wasn't asking Merlin! Gosh you have to be stupid about everything don't you." I fluffed his pillows

"I thought we were past the 'me being stupid' faze?" Arthur snorted

"Please, you will always be stupid, its just you Merlin." I shook my head but didn't respond. We were silent for sometime before Arthur spoke up again "Merlin am I doing the right thing?" I nodded

"Yes you are." I chocked on my words but I forced them out. Arthur breathed heavily and soon enough I had him dressed for his wedding. I handed him his sword and his slipped it into his belt. I smiled and said "you look good, fit for a soon to be married king." Arthur smiled

"Thanks, why aren't you dressed yet?" I froze, crap. Making up an excuse I just said

"Because I needed to get you ready. Once you are ready I will go, get changed and meet you in the hall." He nodded. I grabbed his red cloak and threw it around his shoulders. I tied it loosely and I nodded. "Perfect." Standing there I sighed

"Merlin can I tell you something?" I nodded

"Of course." He smiled

"I want to say something that I have never said to you before." He stopped and I nodded, encouraging him to continue "I just wanted to say thank you." I looked at him shocked "thank you for everything you have done for me over all these years, you stood by me when no one else would and I don't think I would be here without you, well you and that mysterious guardian angel I seem to have." He laughed and I smiled

"Arthur I did it because I knew that one day you would be the greatest King in all of the five kingdoms and I couldn't let you screw up your future." He snorted

"No of course you couldn't." I sighed and Arthur said "well I better get going, see you afterwards." I nodded and he walked out of his room. I took a deep breath and waited till the door was closed to pull the letter from my pocket. I walked over to Arthur's desk and placed it in the centre of it. Closing my eyes for a moment I felt my eyes begin to water. I turned away from the desk and grabbed the tray from the table. I carried it down to kitchen before going back to my room.

I grabbed my bag that I had packed the night before and slung it over my shoulder. I picked up the old coat Arthur had given me when it had become to small for him and placed it on the bed. I shook my head and walked out of my room. Gaius stood there holding another bag. He smiled softly at me "some food for the road." I nodded

"Thank you."

"Be safe, and make sure to write." I nodded again

"Of course I will." I took the bag from him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for everything Gaius, you have been the only father that I have ever had and I would never have gotten this far without you. Thank you." Gaius smiled

"You are the son I never had Merlin, and I am so proud of you." I returned his smile

"Keep an eye on Arthur for me." He nodded

"Of course." Sighing I walked out of Gaius chambers and made my way to the stables. Walking in I saddled my horse, the horse Arthur had given me when we had both survived the final battle between us and Morgana. We both had barely escaped with our lives. It had been a thank you present. Once she was saddle I stroked her neck and sighed

"Time to go girl." Walking her out into the courtyard I came face to face with Gwaine, Percival and Leon. All of them frowning at me. Gwaine was who spoke up

"What did you think you could leave?" I sighed

"Guys I have too."

"Not without a proper goodbye." Percival said and smiled. I sighed and said goodbye to them. Making them all promise to keep Arthur out of trouble. They all agreed and I mounted my horse and left Camelot.

******-#-#-#-#-#-THREE HOURS LATER-#-#-#-#-#-**

I through another rock and it skidded across the lake. I sighed heavily and dropped down on the ground. I had been riding for three hours when I came upon a lake, it had been the lake that I had almost told Arthur about my magic three months ago. Just after we had defeated Morgana, we had stayed at this lake to rest and so that I could treat Arthur's wounds, unknown to him that I used magic to heal him when he had fallen asleep. We had stayed at the lake for three days until Arthur could move and we could get home.

Closing my eyes I sighed heavily and was surprised when I heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground, someone was in a rush. I heard the horse whinnie and a familiar voice "that's the mare I gave Merlin." I huffed and sat up. It wasn't too much longer until Arthur stepped through the brush into the clearing. I heard him sigh and walk towards me "Merlin what the hell was with that letter?" I frowned

"It was a goodbye, and aren't you meant to be getting married?" Arthur sat down beside me

"Yeah...I was until my best friend decided he could use it to skip out on me." I turned to face him

"I'm sorry about that, however I have my reasons." Arthur pulled out the letter

"Yeah I read that." He unfolded the letter and read allowed "_I never told you but I love you Arthur, ever since you almost died when you were bitten by the questing beast I realised that even though you are the biggest prat in the world, I still love you and this is why I cannot stay in Camelot, seeing you with someone else just hurts too much._" He stopped reading and was silent

"Wow I sound like a love sick puppy." I laughed at myself and Arthur leaned closer

"I think you sound like a man in love." I nodded "a man who is as blind as the man he is in love with" I turned to look at him

"What?" Arthur smiled and chuckled. However he didn't say anything, he lent forward and kissed me. As our lips touched sparks united and I gasped in shock. He went to pull back but I didn't allow him to. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. However the chain-mail that he wore kept me from touching him the way I wanted. When we pulled away we were both gasping for breath. Arthur smiled

"Why did you never tell me?" I asked

"Why didn't you tell me?" He responded

"Because I had no idea how you would react and I was scared that you would reject me, plus I thought you were in love with Gwen for a long time." Arthur nodded

"Then you have your answer." I frowned

"What you thought I was in love with Gwen?" He laughed

"No you idiot, just the first part." I sighed

"So I am still an idiot?" Arthur nodded

"Yeah just my beautiful idiot." I couldn't help but smile.

Arthur lent back into kiss me and I gladly accepted his kiss. He pulled me into his arms and we laid there, just holding onto one another. I finally broke the silence when I asked "what about the wedding?"

"Gwen and I agreed that we shouldn't go through with it, she knew how much we loved one another and was the one who made me chase after you. So when we return things will change, you will no longer be my man servant, you will become my adviser and if you agree, you will become my husband." I laughed

"Is that what you call proposal?" He shrugged

"Yeah I do." I continued to laugh "is that a yes?"

"Yes its a yes you handsome prat." He smiled and kissed me one more time when it hit me. I had to tell him about my magic. I pulled out of the kiss and said it "Arthur before we return I must tell you, I have magic." He nodded

"I know." I pulled back and stared at him in surprise.

"You know?!" Arthur just smiled and laughed.

******-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

******I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love**

**And I... will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**  
**I will always love you**

**I will always love you**  
**I, I will always love you.**

**You.**  
**Darling, I love you.**  
**I'll always...**  
**I'll always love you.**  
**Ooh**  
**Ooh**

**************-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

* * *

**So there it is. The second one. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I might do a part two to this one if I feel like it.**

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate? Want more?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Till Next Time**


	3. Story 3: Free Love - Part 1

**Hello Merlin Readers,**

**This story is a bunch of one-shots inspired by different songs, all of them with be Merthur so if you don't like don't read.**

**I DON'T OWN MERLIN - EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

**I DON'T OWN THE SONGS - THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL ARTISTS.**

**So I hope you like these one-shots.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Free Love - Part 1**

**Inspiration: ****"Reload" **(feat. Tommy Trash & John Martin)

**SUMMARY: Merlin is a bad boy who doesn't believe in following the rules, only those he sets himself. Arthur meets Merlin and cannot help be attracted to him and his outlook on life. So following Merlin's led he leaves his life and escapes of the road with him. However when Merlin shots someone point blank in front of Arthur's eyes he doesn't know what to do. Does he continue to watch the love of his life do whatever he wants or will he turn Merlin in for everything he has done?**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**When night has become the day  
They're sending you far away  
So, so far away  
When everything starts to fade  
You don't have to be afraid  
No, you don't have to be afraid**

**Take my hand and reload**  
**This is free love**  
**That's what we are made of**  
**Yes we are-are-are**  
**Reload**  
**This is real love**  
**That's what we are made of**  
**Yes we are-are-are**

**-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

It had been the third time I saw him in this club, every night a different person was with him. Dancing, drinking and doing some drug. He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he seemed so carefree and never once saw him hand any money to the barman. Everyone seemed to love his presence and his mood seemed to infect everyone around him. I hadn't built up the courage to walk up to him and introduce myself but he was never alone and I didn't want to seem desperate. Taking a sip of the beer I held in my hand I continued to watch him as he danced with two men on the dance floor. He was smiling and grinding against the men, watching his hips moved caused me a bigger problem than I had already had from watching him. He must have felt me watching him because his eyes came up to me and they connected with mine.

He smiled at me and held up a finger, beckoning me over. Deciding to just go for it, I finished the rest of my beer and stood up from my stool. I walked to the dance floor and moved through all of the sweaty bodies and he was still watching me. He moved from the two men he was with and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me completely against him. My hard on pushed against his own and I gasped, he just smiled and moved against me even more. My hands came to grip his waist and pulled him harder against me.

We danced and danced, neither of us releasing the grip we had on one another. Time passed by and the more we danced the hornier I became and the bolder I became. He looked up at me through his eye lashes and I became extremely bold and lent down and pressed my lips to his. He didn't hesitate he responded as soon as our lips touched. His hands left my shoulders and slid up into my hair, pulling it hard as we deepened our kiss. I harden my grip and he groaned into my mouth. Our bodies molded together perfectly and I couldn't help but want him more.

We pulled out of kiss, both of us gasping for breath and he whispered "come with me." I nodded my head and he took my hand and dragged me from the dance floor. No words we spoken as he pulled us into the men's bathroom. Not a single person was inside and he pulled me over to the sink. He pulled me back in for a kiss and I couldn't help but give him what he wanted.

Our kisses were desperate and our hands left no part untouched. Our hands slowly removed each item of clothing. He grabbed my shirt, attempting to undo the buttons but became frustrated and he ripped open my shirt and pulled me back against him. My bare chest against his felt amazing as our nipples rubbed against one another. I grabbed the button of his jeans and using one hand undid the button and the zip. Using both hands I pushed his pants off his hips. No underwear was in the way as he didn't wear any. However before his jeans completely fell down, he grabbed them and pulled a condom from his pocket. He slipped it into my hand as he kissed me hard again. He made quick work of my own pants and they fell down, he then pushed my underwear down to my knees and dropped to his own.

He licked my hard long length and I gasped in pleasure as he took me completely into his mouth. I felt my tip the back of his throat and moaned as he grazed he teeth along me. I ripped off the top of the condom and pulled it out of its case. The casing dropped onto the ground and he took the condom from my hand. He released me from his mouth and slipped the condom onto my dick. He pumped me a few times with his hand before I pulled him up to stand. I turned him to face the mirror and I leaned forward and bite his shoulder as I slipped two of my fingers into his tight hole. He moaned loudly and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the sink. When he finally demanded me to fuck him I didn't prolong his longing. I gripped his hips as I thrust into him and my god he was tight.

We both gasped and moaned in pleasure as I completely filled him. My fingers tightened on his hips as I pulled out and thrust back in. I started slowly, before quickly picking up pace and fucked him as hard as I could. He had no complaints at the force, he only moaned and encouraged me to fuck him harder. I could feel my climax building and I reached around him and gripped his dick, pumping him and I yelled out as I came. He finished at the same time, the same reaction falling from his lips as we both almost collapse.

We both stood there for a moment, catching our breath before I pulled out. I removed the condom and cleaned off my dick before pulling my pants back on. The man did the same thing and he smiled at me. He lent against the sink and asked "so do I get to know your name?" I nodded

"I'm Arthur." I smiled as I walked back over to him, trapping him against the sink "you?" I questioned

"Merlin." I smiled at the name

"Cute." He sighed

"Yeah, I guess." I lent forward and kissed him again. Needing to taste him again. He kissed me back and almost pouted when I pulled away. Smiling at him

"How can I possible want you again already?" He shrugged

"I'm just so good that's why." I laughed and pulled him against me

"Come back to my place?" He nodded

"Led the way stud." Taking his hand I pulled him out of the bathroom and we both quickly made our way out the club and to my car.

******-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

******Take my hand and reload  
This is free love  
That's what we are made of  
Yes we are-are-are**

**When you wanna get off the ground**  
**But gravity pulls you down**  
**Gravity pulls you down**  
**And when you feel out of place**  
**You don't have to be afraid**  
**No you don't have to be afraid**

**************-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

The last three weeks had been extreme beyond measure. I was more worn out than ever due to Merlin. He was keeping me up for all hours every night, sleep was hard to come by with him beside me. I was running on caffeine more than anything else and I knew I would crash sooner or later. It was the fourth night in a row that we were out, at another club. Merlin was a party boy, he hated spending nights in. He spent his nights partying and having sex - with me lately, and than sleeping till 12 or 1 before doing his work. He was an artist and an amazing one at that. He has an agent who collects his art when he has finished, she travels to wherever he is, takes the pieces and than returns them to his gallery. Merlin also told me he doesn't stay in one place longer than a month or two. He likes the life of constantly being on the road, he feels as if he is free from the law or any sort of rules. The only rule he believes in is 'too be young and have fun.' He doesn't think anything should tie you down while your young.

I watched Merlin a lot. He seemed to have a carefree attitude but something dark inside of him. Sometimes things he says or does seems completely out of character for him. I also noticed he never talks of family or friends, he also doesn't talk about his past. He is always talking about the future and where he wants to go next. He was the most unique person I had ever met and he seemed like an open book to many people but he was in fact very closed up. Any personal questions he seemed to hide so that he wasn't vulnerable.

Watching him now he was dancing on the dance floor to the beat of the loud music that pumped through the club. I was sitting at the bar nursing my beer drinking it slowly. I had consumed a lot more alcohol than I was use to and that was taking its toll as well. I needed a good nights sleep but when Merlin begged me to stay and not leave I couldn't resist him. I took another sip and as I looked back at Merlin he was coming towards me. I smiled at him and he returned it. He stopped beside me and wrapped his arms around me "come and dance." I shook my head

"Not tonight, I am too tired and would probably fall over." He pouted

"Party pooper!" I sighed and laughed

"Are you four?" He shrugged

"Maybe" I laughed again and wrapped an arm around his waist. Pulling him in between my legs. He looked down at me and I couldn't help but pull him in for a kiss. I gasped as he pushed his body against mine as our lips connected. He felt so perfect against me. We pulled out of the kiss and he smiled "lets go back to your place than, we can have an early night. I smiled at him and finished my drink. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and we walked out of the club.

Catching a cab back to my apartment, Merlin and I made out for most of the trip. Our lips never leaving each other's for long. I was completely hard and ready to fuck Merlin when we finally made it to my apartment. We barely made it up the elevator and into my apartment before we were both naked. We couldn't make it to my bedroom so we fell onto my couch and I grabbed the condom from my pocket. I kept one on me at all times I was with Merlin as he was unpredictable, and lately I was constantly with him. He took the condom from my hands and slipped it on me, as I made work of stretching him as much as I could it our rush.

He gripped my hips and pulled his lips from mine, I made my way down his throat and he moaned "fuck me Arthur, fuck me!" I nodded and groaned in response. Grabbing his hips roughly I pulled him up and lined my cock up to his hole. I took a breath before thrusting in and Merlin yelled in pleasure. I didn't wait for him to adjust to me in him, I just pulled out and slammed back into him. We both groaned as I continued my fast thrusts into him, our fingers digging into each other as I pounded his tight hole.

It wasn't long before we both exploded and called out each other's names. I collapsed on top of Merlin taking two breaths before I rolled off him and onto the floor, bringing him with me. He landed on my hips, my dick still inside him. His hands sat on my pecks, holding him up as we both attempted to catch our breath. We were silent for some time and Merlin gently laid down on top of me. I ran my hand through his hair and he smiled "never fail to please." I returned his smile

"You weren't so bad yourself." He climbed up my body. My dick falling out of him as he did. He knelt above me and lent down to kiss my lips. I kissed him back and couldn't help but want him again. When he pulled back from our kiss he asked

"Do you want to come with me Arthur?" I frowned in confusion

"Where are you going?" He smiled

"When I leave in a next week, I am planning on driving to the country and staying there for a few weeks before I head back into London, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I sighed

"I wish I could, but I'm back at work on Monday, I don't think my father will allow me any more time off, I have already had a whole month off." Merlin frowned

"Oh ok." He stood up and grabbed his underwear and pants. I sat up and removed the condom. Tying it up I walked over to the rubbish bin and throw it in. I pulled my own pants back on and sat down on the couch. Merlin stood in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water. Watching him I could see the disappointment on his face. I walked over to him and pulled him to me

"Come to bed?" He nodded and I took his hand.

In my bedroom we both stripped and laid there. Kissing Merlin we both fell asleep and it was the best sleep I had had in a long time. However when I woke up I was alone and Merlin was gone. Frowning I cleaned myself up and had a shower before I called him, only getting his voice-mail. I tried Merlin four times again that day but I never got an answer of a call back and it frustrated me to no end.

Monday came and I still hadn't heard from Merlin. After work I was planning to go to his hotel room where he was staying and check on him. At work my friends and co-workers welcomed me back and I went straight to my office. I didn't have too much work as it was the quietest time of the year so it was a quiet day. When the day ended I headed to my father's office. As I arrived he was walking out. He smiled when he saw me "Arthur good to have you back son." I smiled back

"Thank you father, its good to be back but I have a favor to ask you." He nodded. I had decided throughout the day to ask my family about getting that time off to go with Merlin. I really wanted to spend more time with Merlin, plus there was so much more I wanted to know about him and that would take some time.

"Of course" I sighed

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me take some more time off, I met someone and they have invited me to go away with them for a few weeks." My father's face lit up

"That's fantastic son, a young woman has finally caught your attention" yes my father didn't know I was gay or that I was planning to go with a man but he didn't really need to know that "of course you can, just call me and let me know when you plan on coming back." I smiled

"Thanks you father, I will work for the week and I think we leave on Monday." He nodded and patted me on the back. Now all I had to do was go and find Merlin to tell him.

******************************-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

******************Take my hand and reload**  
**This is free love**  
**That's what we are made of**  
**Yes we are-are-are**  
**Reload**  
**This is real love**  
**That's what we are made of**  
**Yes we are-are-are**

**************************************************-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

I knocked my hand on Merlin's hotel room door and it didn't take long for the door to open. Merlin saw me and he frowned "oh hey." I smiled

"Hi." We stood there for a moment "can I come in?" I asked him. He nodded his head and I walked in. It was the same as the first time I had come over, more paintings were stacked in the corner though. I smiled and looked at his work "been busy I see." He nodded again which caused me to frown "are you not speaking to me now?" He sighed

"Its not that." I turned to face him

"Than what is it? Because if I plan to spend the next few weeks with you in the country I don't want it to be spent in awkward silence." Merlin's expression changed

"Your coming?" I smiled

"If I am still allowed, my father gave me leave to leave after Friday, we can leave whenever after that." Merlin smiled and ran over to me. He pulled me in for a kiss and I kissed him back. The passion flowed through us and and I couldn't be more excited about leaving with Merlin.

******************************-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-**

**************Take my hand and reload  
This is free love  
That's what we are made of  
Yes we are-are-are  
Reload  
This is real love  
That's what we are made of  
Yes we are-are-are**

* * *

**So there it is. The third one but its only PART 1. PART 2 will be here soon! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I might do a part two to this one if I feel like it.**

**So what did you think? Did you love it or hate? Want more?**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Till Next Time**


End file.
